A cooker is one of appliances for cooking by heating foods, using gas or electricity. In particular, the cooker using electricity is equipped with an electric heater as a heating source for heating foods. As the electric heater, there are various heaters, such as a sheath heater, a halogen heater, and a carbon heater.